pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Enemy no 1
"Pink Enemy #1" is the seventh episode of Pink Panther and Sons. It first aired on October 20, 1984. Story by Denis Higgins Synopsis A crook robs a bank in a Pink Panther disguise, so the police arrest the Pink Panther and it is up to Pinky, Panky and the Rainbow Panthers to uncover the plot and free their father from the clink. Plot A crook robs the bank after receiving a Pink Panther disguise and wears it. The police approach the real Pink Panther, arrest him and puts him into the clink. The Pink Panther sees Pinky and Panky and waves to them but fails while being heartbroken. Pinky and Panky are searching for their father while they're about to reunite with him. They notice a crook in a Pink Panther disguise and mistake him for their father. Realizing at this, they head to the police department to call the Rainbow Panthers for help. They start searching for a Pink Panther disguise while grabbing a trash can but are too late when they realize that the trash truck has taken a disguise. The Panthers have a plan to retrieve the money bag while distracting the crook but fail. They have another attempt to work as the cleaning service at the crook's hideout room in an apartment house but flee when Anney O'Gizmo accidentally sucks the crook's hat and toupee into a vacuum cleaner. The Panthers attempt to put marbles in a bag so Punkin gave the crook a bag. The crook thinks there's money in the bag and puts it into the moose trophy, which contains the real money bag. Rocko approaches the crook with another bag filled with marbles. This causes the crook to become frustrated at this. He chases after Rocko, who accidentally trips on the ground and the bag collapses with marbles. The crook is still frustrated, believing that this must be a trick and runs back to an apartment house. He catches up to Pinky, who retrieves both bags and throws a bag of marbles on him which collapses. The crook begin to chase after Pinky and Panky. The crook grabs the money bag when Pinky accidentally throws it down and the crook trips on Panky's foot and falls on top of the police, who really arrest him and release the Pink Panther from the clink. The police congratulate Pinky for his journey and Pinky, Panky and the Pink Panther emotionally reunite. Characters Credits (Cast) * Billy Bowles as Pinky * B.J. Ward as Panky, Punkin * Sherry Lynn as Chatta * Frank Welker as Rocko * Shane McCob as Murfel * Jeannie Elias as Anney O'Gizmo Trivia *This episode is available on the Official Pink Panther YouTube channel. *The Pink Panther is in the beginning and end of the episode. * This marks the first episode where the Rainbow Panthers live in their clubhouse. * This episode was loosely adapted from Pink in the Clink. Videos In-Page Gallery Pink Enemy - 01.jpg Pink Enemy - 02.jpg Pink Enemy - 03.jpg Pink Enemy - 04.jpg Pink Enemy - 05.jpg Pink Enemy - 06.jpg Pink Enemy - 07.jpg Pink Enemy - 08.jpg Category:Pink Panther And Sons Episodes Category:Pink Panther and Sons Category:1984